My Mind
by JanahB
Summary: Shane had a horrible accident the night he dedicated a concert to Mitchie, his new girlfriend. His accident caused minor physical injuries, cuts and scratches , but it completely erased his memory. Now he doesn't remember his family, friends, or Mitchie.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own camp rock.

* * *

A/N: This is my first FanFicton piece. Hope you like it!

(Shane's POV)

Today is the day I'm going to dedicate our concert to my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. I'm glad that we're finally going out, but I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen.

* * *

I got in the limo, only to see Jason playing with his "action figures." Nate was doing what looked like business on his new blackberry storm. "Hey look Nate!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey man. What's up?" Nate asked me casually.

"Oh nothing. Hey, do you think I could dedicate this concert to Mitchie? She's coming to the concert tonight and I want to PROFESS MY UNDYING LOVE to her," I told them.

"If you say so buddy," Jason answered as he patted me on the back.

"Hey Shane. If you're going to PROFESS MY UNDYING LOVE to Mitchie, can you just dedicate one song instead of the whole concert?" Nate asked.

"Sure I guess," I said to him. I was kind of disappointed. Now it won't be better for her knowledge. Wait. That sentence made no sense. Oh well.

"We're here!" the driver announced. As he opened the door, I heard a ton of female fans screaming, and , odd enough, a few men doing man-screams.

I got out and waved to the fans and I occasionally signed some autographs. The rest of the concert went great. Then we were at the last song: Lovebug. This is the dedicated song. "Okay everybody," I started off, "I would like to dedicate this song to Mitchie Torres as a symbol of me, Shane Gray, PROFESSING MY UNDYING LOVE to her."

I heard a plethora of "aws" in adorement of my sweetness, and some "aw man!"s from the rest of the audience. (Plus the man-screams.) I chuckled to myself. As we started singing I did a spin and startd falling off the stage head first. "Shane!" I heard Mitchie shriek. Then it went blank.

A/N: So there it is. I hope you liked it. Please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me soo long! i get really lazy, plus i had writer's block. ugh. i hate that. enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: It's so sad. Did you hear the news? I don't own camp rock.=( *sobs* **

I woke up and looked around only to find a teenage girl standing next to my bedside. I had no idea where I was, why I was here, and more importantly, who _I_ was.

"Omigosh! You're awake! Thank God!" the girl rejoiced.

A man in a white coat came in and said, "Good you're awake." He quickly scribbled something on his clipboard. "You took a real bad fall. How do you fell?"

"I feel fine, but who are you?" The man looked puzzled at the fact that I had no idea who he was.

"I am Doctor Miyamoto. Well I'll let you rest now." And with that, he left.

"I'm so glad that you're okay!" the girl said. "I was so worried about you!"

"Do I know you?" I asked her. As soon as those words came out of my mouth, her facial expression changed completely. She looked… disappointed.

"Um, well you _should_. I'm your _girlfriend_, you know," she started, "The person you professed yourUNDYING LOVE to at your concert? Ring any bells?"

"Nope, sorry," I answered. She gasped and stomped out of the room.

"Wait!" I yelled. She stopped, then turned around and started heading towards me.

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms.

"I've got some questions." She looked at me, indicating that I should continue. "Okay, let's see. Oh, um where am I?"

"You are at the LA Hospital," Mitchie told me.

"And what am I doing here?"

"You fell off the stage and hit your head at your concert."

"Concert?" I asked myself quietly. "Ah, the most important question: who am I?"

"You are Shane Gray, but how could you not know that?"

"I kinda forgot. And you said my 'concert.' What do you mean?"

"You're part of Connect 3, the _**hottest **_bad in the _US of A_. Duh." she said.

"Oh," I just said.

"You act like you don't know _anything."_

I suddenly looked down at my hands, pretending I couldn't hear what she told me. I started twiddling my thumbs and took a quick peek at her facial expression. It looked like she had an epiphany.

"Omigosh! You have amnesia! Omigosh! Omigosh! Omigosh! What are you gonna do? What will your fans say? Oh no! I have to go get Nate and Jason! They should know! They're your bandmates! AAAH!" Mitchie became a wreck in those ten seconds during her insane rambling. During that time I realized that Mitchie says omigosh. A lot.

Mitchie had left the room, but returned faster than you could say that word that Mary Poppins says. Um, I think it's like, "Superdupermagicalistic," or something like that. With her, she brought two people, who I'm guessing were Nate and Jason. "There's Shane." Mitchie pointed in my direction.

"H-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-o-o-o-o-o. I-I-I-I-I'm-m J-a-a-a-a-s-o-o-o-o-o-n-n," Jason said slowly. The person, who I'm guessing was Nate, scolded, "Jason, He's not an alien! He knows English!"

Just then, a nurse acme into the room. "No yelling in the hospital!" she ironically yelled. Jason held up his hands pleading innocent as if he was being accused of a crime of some sort. "It was all Nate" he told the nurse, pointing at him.

"Just don't do it again."

"Yes ma'am," Jason replied as he gave her a military solute. She walked away and rolled her eyes.

"Um… hi. Uh," I started, "So you guys are my band mates?"

"Yep," Nate and Jason answered in unison.

"Do I," I hesitated a bit, "Do I play any, instruments?"

"Well yeah, of course. We wouldn't be a band if you didn't," Nate told me.

"Oh. Do I," I gulped, "_sing_?"

"Yep. You're lead."

"Oh."

* * *

I was checked out of he hospital two days later. Mitchie came with me and started to show me around the town I once knew. I had to start running half way through the 'tour' though because my insane screaming fans had recognized me. "I don't like being famous right now Mitchie! I'm not good at running!" I managed to get out.

"Well, Shane, that's too bad. You're famous and you have to get used to that," Mitchie said.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: sorry its so short! hope you like it!This chapter's in Mitchie's POV._

_Beta's Note: Hey what's up? Goode Girl, aka Lily here. I'm betaing my friend Janah's story, hope you enjoy!!_

_

* * *

_

I paced around the empty street and ran my hands through my hair, "First things first, we should probably tell your Uncle Brown. He is your manger after all."

Shane gave me a confused look, "I have an Uncle? That's so cool!" He enthused, I groaned. This was going to be harder than I thought.

A taxi drove by and I hailed it and the car came to a sudden stop. I grabbed Shane's hand and entered the taxi. The driver smirked at me, "Hey, sweet cheeks. Where to?" He asked and I scoffed, shaking my head, he was such a moron. I gave him Brown's address and turned back to Shane.

"So, you really don't remember anything?" I asked, he shook his head, "Nope. Nada. Zippola." He said and I rolled my eyes, even without his memory, he was still a dork.

"Well, if you've already forgotten, I'm your girlfriend." I said, he looked at me, then shook his head.

"No, your too pretty to be my girlfriend. What did I do to ask you out? Actually, how much did I pay you?" He asked and I giggled.

"If you want, I can tell you the story." I offered and he agreed. I smiled at the memory.

_**Flashback:**_

Final Jam had just ended and I stood at the empty docks, shivering from the cold. I saw Shane jog over to me with a grin, "You look cold." He pointed out.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine." I lied, but my chattering teeth gave me away.

He smiled and took off his jacket, placing it around my shivering frame. I blushed, "Thanks." I mumbled.

He grinned, then looked out at the lake, "It's too dark to go on a canoe ride, so do you mind just staying here?" He asked and I shook my head.

"I don't mind." I said, he grinned and sat down.

"That was a really great song, Mitch." He said, making me blush harder, "You made it better." I said and he shook his head and said it was all me.

"Uh, listen, Mitch, can I tell you something?" He asked, when I nodded, he continued.

"I was really glad the girl with the voice was you, because even though you life, I really, _really _like you. WillyoubemygirlfriendandI'msorryifIjustruinedthestartofaperectfriendship." He blurted, I blinked trying to comprehend the massive amount of words he said to me, but when I figured it out, I broke out into a grin.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend." I blushed. He smiled and leaned in, kissing me softly on the lips.

_**End flashback.**_

"Wow." Shane snorted, "I was such a dork."

I rolled my eyes but before I could respond the car pulled up to Brown's townhouse. I paid the cashier who responded with a wink. I rolled my eyes, flipped him off, and walked up to the front door.

Shane knocked on the door and not more than a minute later Brown opened with a grin, " 'Ello mates. To what do I owe this pleasure?"


End file.
